


Sweetness

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Asian Character(s), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sweetness

Sharon smiled softly as she draped her body across Meghan, a soft giggle as the other woman tilted her head as she leaned down to peck the blonde’s lips. “Too much relaxation making you tired?”

A low giggle as Sharon perked up as she returned the kiss, wrapping an arm around Meghan’s neck. “Oh, I’m getting warmed up, we can go all night.”

A shaky giggle interrupted by her own purring, Meghan smirked as she turned and lay atop Sharon. Moving a hand to trace her fingers along Sharon’s arm, her wrist and then gliding against her ring finger. Slowly stroking the band as she purred.

Sharon writhed beneath her wife as she moved her arm firmer around her, pulling the other woman closer to her. Their bodies slowly grinding, provoking further groans.

Meghan tilted her head, brushing her lips against Sharon’s ear as she cooed. “Happy anniversary babe.”


End file.
